The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Unconsolidated formations present a particulates and fines migration problem. Currently available techniques are effective at controlling particulate migration but suffer from some drawbacks. For example, gravel packing controls particulates well, but in some instances cannot be performed before or during a perforation treatment, which in some highly unconsolidated formations can allow enough particulates in the wellbore to complicate post-perforation procedures and/or to destabilize the near-wellbore region of the formation. In some cases, treatments can be utilized during perforating, but the known treatments involve complex procedures with several stages, for example curable resin treatments, and/or sensitive chemistry subject to failure from common disturbances such as contacting brine in the wellbore. Accordingly, there is a demand for further improvements in this area of technology.